Our year at Hogwarts
by hermione131
Summary: Read Hermione8meg first. This ia a tail about mayhem and love at Hogwarts and a new kind of witch.
1. Default Chapter

Remember, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, blah blah, blah you all know what I mean.  
  
This is the second chapter of Hermione8meg's story "Our year at Hogwarts"  
Chapter 2 Mitchs  
  
  
  
Ok, so we wake up in the morning and start for King's Cross. Most people don't think that we'll be able to get onto platform 9 & 3/4 but we really can, because we are Mitchs! Not a muggle, but not really a witch. Meg and I came into our powers at the age of seventeen. We never get to go to an academy. We will never be excepted to school, not even Dumbledore will except us at Hogwarts, but we will go and we will be united with our true loves, HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!. (Sorry this is so gay but that's kinda the point).  
  
Oliver Wood is Meg's husband! Yes. I know you're thinking that Oliver is not at Hogwarts, but he is because he is the Quidditch coach for Griffendor. Anyway, all I care about is Harry!!!! But I've never seen him, I've never talked to him, will he except me for the mitch that I am. BooHoo.   
  
  
Well, anyway we're on our way to Hogwarts after stowing away in the baggage compartment of the Hogwarts Express. It's been a long bumpy ride and we're finally getting off the train. We duck down in someone's trunk and are being carried to the tops of the towers. When we stop, I open the trunk and look out on five four-poster beds with scarlet curtains. Suddenly I realize that I'm in Harry's room. This was Harry's trunk, his Firebolt, his books, wands, robes, and even Uncle Vernon's old socks!!!!. I jumped out and landed on his bed buried my face in his pillow and waited for Meg to come find me. I would never leave this bed for as long as I lived if I could help it.   
  
  
Finally Meg came stumbling out of Hermione's room and we decided to join the feast. The sorting was over, but everything else was still going on Dumbledore had not yet made his announcements, but when we crept in the door he stood up. "There are MITCHS among us!" A loud gasp swept through the hall as everyone turned to look at us. We were sent directly to Madame Pomfrey. After looking us over she decides that we are only .5 percent mitch and that we are enough witch to stay at Hogwarts IF Dumbledore will allow it. Dumbledore decides that we can stay, and due to a shotage of first years we can stay in Griffendor tower. How exciting!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW................REVIEW..................REVIEW......................REVIEW...........................  
NOW!!!!!! Or I'll come to your house and burn all your Harry Potter! 


	2. The knights of NEE

I hold no rights to anything related to HP except the mitches!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
So blah, didn't you just want to throw up after that last chapter, but I hope Meg learns to fong soon WOO! I have decided that Harry Potter is no longer any of my concern. Now my interest lies with Bill Weasly. Yeah buddy! But I don't think that he will want anything to do with a Knight that says NEE. HAHA. Well, hopefully he will, but now onto the story.  
  
After Meg left I needed to get ready for class, I knew I would miss breakfast, but I don't eat that anyway. I had Bill as professor for my first class, so I had to look good. This was going to take awhile...  
  
Now that I had on my new Hogwarts robes and my uniform, I did my hair, and my makeup, and after nearly 40 minutes I was ready to go and see the love of my life. He was beautiful, with his long hair and dangly earring. SOOOOO hot. Well, class went alright, and I had no trouble in his DADA class, but then again I didn't have to do any magic, I felt that that was where the trouble was going to come from. So maybe it was a bad thing that I had transfiguration next. I hate the Slitherin's they suck. But any way I wonder where Meg is, she never showed up to first or second class, oh well, probably of some where learning how to fong so that Oliver will love her. Sory that's the end. 


End file.
